


Taming the Beastly Centauride

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Upon taming the Headliner Speed with a kiss, Luffy soon finds with a new kind of admirer.





	Taming the Beastly Centauride

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[TBC]**

**Taming the Beastly Centauride**

**[TBC]**

Speed had no idea what was going on. As she was bringing provisions for her fellow Beasts Pirates in Bakura Town, she soon saw her fellow Headliner, Holdem, being defeated by people she hadn't recognized before. As she thought of how to respond to the situation occurring around her, Speed's attention was soon grabbed when she felt an arm enclose around her waist and a weight on her SMILE-effected horseback, which forced a moan from her that she couldn't restrain. Having a good-looking significant other was on Speed's private priority list, after all.

"Giddy up, Horsey!" A boyish voice called out while Speed was lost in her own little world.

"Ah, who is this?!" She said in a daze. "To be embraced like this-" It was then that she recognized what the voice said and turned to the young man angrily. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Whoa!" The man exclaimed with surprise while the smaller girl he was holding by his side looked on fearfully. "A Human?!"

As Speed struggled to get the two off of her with her subordinates not too far behind to help, the man turned to the child he was holding and called out. "Hey, Tama! Make a dango!" With the girl pulling a dango from her body with an apparent Devil Fruit ability, the man then tried to tell her something else, but with Speed using both of her arms to push them off, it didn't take long him to lose patience. "Oh, for the love of Roger!" He exclaimed before he then grabbed hold of the dango in the girl's hand with his teeth and then turned towards Speed, who didn't have enough time to prevent him from placing the dango in her mouth with his mouth.

It was then that everything fell silent. The eyes of everyone in the area widened in shock as they saw the unknown person who defeated Holdem kissing Speed on the lips with the embarrassed latter unsure of what to do before her mind was affected on some level. As soon as the man let go of her lips, however, Speed said to the two on her horseback with a straight, horse-like smile. "What would you have me do, Masters?!"

**[TBC]**

After dropping the stolen food at Okobore Town, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Trafalgar Law, and their new Wano Kingdom friends, Kiku the Samurai, Tama the Devil Fruit user, Komachiyo the Komainu, and Speed the tamed Beasts Pirate, headed for the ruins of Oden Castle. Although Kiku was in favor of Tama returning home to Amigasa Village after the long day she had, Speed, now obeying both Luffy and Tama, couldn't really separate herself from one of them in favor of the other, and with Law seeing the value of a Headliner as well as someone with Tama's power on their side, Speed and Tama came along for the sake of argument.

"Any particular reason why that centaur woman is following both Straw Hat and the kid, but in different ways?" Law drawled in annoyance as he, Zoro, and Kiku rode the komainu to the ruins. On Komachiyo's left, Speed raced while chatting affectionately with her riders, Luffy and Tama, as if they were her husband and daughter as much as her masters.

Zoro shrugged outwardly indifferent, but internally, he thought the whole thing was odd as well. "Luffytaro figured that Tama's, uh, taming power worked on Speed because she's part horse." He said while making sure that Kiku didn't figure out things too soon. He then grimaced in dismay. "As for the lovesickness, I'm pretty sure that the way he got her to be tamed affected her in more ways than one."

"I admit, it's somewhat unusual for a love story." Kiku interjected unsurely before then adding with a smile. "But I do enjoy how well they've already bonded. It's like they're a happy family of three."

"Let's not go there." Law replied with a gag of disgust.

Meanwhile, with Speed and her two riders, the Horse Smile user constantly felt her gaze turned back towards Luffy who grinned at her as she blushed. "What's up, Speed?" He asked her, oblivious to her lovestruck expression.

Speed felt her heartbeat as she hugged herself giddily to Luffy and Tama's confusion. It was then that Speed couldn't hold it in anymore. Turning to Tama, she asked. "Master Tama, may I borrow Master Luffy privately for a moment?" Then back to Luffy, she inquired. "If that doesn't trouble you, Master Luffy?"

Sharing a confused glance with Luffy, Tama soon replied in an unsure tone of voice. "Well, I'm sure I'll be fine with Komachiyo protecting me."

Shrugging in nonchalance, Luffy added with a smile. "Okay, I don't mind hearing what you have to say, Speed."

Speed whinnied in excitement and galloped along closer to the komainu before handing Tama over to Kiku and then taking Luffy sideways into a forested area fast enough that he had to quickly yell out. "Don't worry, guys! We'll be back soon!"

As the two were fading out of eyesight, Tama looked at the three adults in curiosity. "Do any of you know what she wants him for? It feels pretty weird to me."

Thinking it over, Law, Zoro, and Kiku in unison mentally came to the same conclusion that brought a shocked look to the two men and a blush to Kiku's face.

Coughing into his hand, Law forced himself to respond. "Uh, don't worry about it, kid. You can figure it out when you're twice as old as you are now."

"I got to say, my old friend's got game." Zoro commented to himself turning to Law. "Wait, do horses count as game animals?"

Just as Law was about to snap at the question, Kiku slapped the hilt of her sword onto Zoro's head which left a bump and told the frowning swordsman. "I apologize, Zorojuro, but please don't be so flippant about it around women and small children."

"I still don't get it." Tama said to herself as the older three turned their heads away embarrassingly.

**[TBC]**

As soon as Speed found a good location in the forest that provided a good deal of cover for what she wanted to do, she then bent her knees and ensured that she and Luffy were looking at each other at eyelevel.

"Is there something wrong, Speed?" Luffy asked her in uncertainty. "You've been acting a bit weirder than most girls I know from the moment we met." Noticing the red spots on Speed's face and her slow moaning, Luffy placed the palm of his right hand on her forehead checking for a fever. "Are you burning up?"

Letting out a moan, Speed exclaimed. "I can't hold it in anymore!" Embracing a surprised Luffy and holding him tight to her, she then said with an excited grin. "Please take me, Master Luffy!"

"What?!" Luffy yelped in time before Speed kissed him with a greater amount of intensity than when they first made mouth to mouth. With Speed moaning into the kiss, Luffy soon gave into his own moans with his mouth opening, allowing the former to insert her tongue into it. As the two played with their tongues, Luffy felt his hands instinctively grab hold of Speed's soft yet clothed breasts which elicited new moans from her as he began to move them around, liking what was going on. 'No, I think I love it!' He mentally corrected.

Once Speed parted lips with Luffy, she then placed her hands on the jacket she wore on her upper Human body and removed it, unveiling her exposed boobs to an entranced Luffy. Following her actions with the saddle on the back of her lower horse body, Speed then winked at Luffy with her fingers pointed at the red yukata he wore. "Can you please give me the same courtesy, Master Luffy?" She asked him with a seductive voice.

Getting the hint with a grin, Luffy took his own clothes off until he was in his birthday suit, erected member and all. "What's next, Speed?" He said with eagerness.

"Do you know how to make your hand resemble a duck's beak, Master?"

A little confused, but willing regardless, Luffy held all five fingers on his right hand straight up and close together as possible. When he turned to Speed for confirmation, he saw her move her body around until her backside, Human and horse alike, stood right in front of him. Taking a closer look, Luffy saw her horse body's anus which somehow made him feel that it was begging to be inserted with something. Getting the idea, Luffy stepped closer and placed his hand on it which brought a gasp out of Speed.

"Please be gentle, Master." Speed begged of him. "It's my first."

Chuckling, Luffy nodded. "I'll do what I can."

With a slow insertion, Luffy felt the inside of what some people would've called a Centaur woman's body with his hand as he then slowly pulled it back before repeating the process which brought more moans from Speed. As the "fisting" continued, Luffy soon saw Speed come with another moan as she then squirted onto the ground with his hand out.

"Master Luffy." Speed called out to him.

"It's just Luffy, Speed." Luffy interjected before she could say anything else. Seeing her curious gaze, he explained. "You can just call me Luffy since we're doing this together."

"Master." Speed replied in awe before she then showed a peace-given smile and said. "I love you, Luffy. Now please, take your dick and make me yours." She gestured to her ass.

"You got it!"

Sticking his man-rod into her anus, Luffy grunted as he moved back and forth with Speed moaning in pleasure once again. Getting an idea from watching Speed's swaying horse ears, Luffy used his Gum-Gum Fruit power to stretch his torso and while his hands played with her breasts like before, his mouth grabbed hold of her left ear and began to suck on it.

"More, Luffy!" Speed begged in ecstasy.

Happy to oblige, Luffy motioned his entire body from his legs and member to his hands and mouth faster. Feeling Speed and himself getting close to the finale, Luffy stretched his neck until his mouth was able to suck both of her nipples at the same time. Screaming in bliss, Speed grabbed hold of Luffy's head and they went back to kissing which silenced her screams somewhat until, with one last push on Luffy's part, the two lovers came at the same time with a scream of pleasure. Falling down on the ground, Luffy removed his dick out of Speed's ass and they both panted in exhaustion.

"That felt great, Speed." Luffy praised with a grin. "Can we do it some more later?"

Forcing herself to respond, Speed replied. "I believe we could, Luffy, but I think we've been away from Master Tama for too long now. I'm sorry that I distracted you with my instincts."

Placing his hand on Speed's horseback soothingly, Luffy replied. "It was no trouble, Speed. I think I love you, too."

Crying tears of joy, Speed turned to him with a hug. "I'm glad to hear it, my love. I'll gladly leave the Beasts Pirates for you and Master Tama and protect the both of you until my final days of life."

The two then shared another kiss before they started to get dressed again and meet up with their friends at the ruins. 

**[TBC]**

**Had planned on working on this pairing since Speed's debut, and since it's increasingly unlikely that we'll see a female Beasts Pirate at the same rank as Jack the Drought in canon, I think I'll might have to make do with Speed as the highest-ranking female Beasts Pirate known to us so far in the future full-length Pirate Luffy story I plan to do. Anyway, for those wondering, a Centauride is apparently a female Centaur, like how Mermen are to Mermaids, even if they didn't originally exist in Greek mythology, but some tales come with exaggerations that are sometimes for the good of the story, so you know.**

**I also can understand if some readers might feel that a pairing like this has a brainwashing touch, but one can argue that Speed, even under Tama's control, still has a measure of her true personality which, from what I've seen, is a mix of bossiness, independence, bashfulness, and perhaps secretly kind with a touch of romanticism. Granted, I could be wrong, and once Tama's Devil Fruit power is eventually worn off, she'll might side against the Straw Hats and their allies, but I'm sure that even if she has a conflict of loyalty later on, she'll might pick Tama and friends ultimately in the end for the appreciation Tama gave her for protecting her as best she could from Kaido's rage and Luffy for keeping her safe from his fight with Kaido.**

**As ever, the lemony content will be on Archive of Our Own only for the sake of protection, as I'm sure you all can understand. Anyone who has a thing for lemons and has none of the silly ideological sensitive issues with them as some people do, are welcome to find me there, if they haven't found me already. I also would like to thank the FanFictionNet users who helped me ground out the details behind a Human/Centaur lemon. So, Kowaba, LordDraekai, and whackybiscuit, thank you all.**


End file.
